Prophecy for the Generations
by TianaSwanCullen2
Summary: Bella isnt a normal human & she is one of many to try to take down the Volturi. she can only succeed with Jasper at her side, but she cant know it. How will she succeed when her mate is being manipulated and hating her? Will the prophecy hold for them? Failing is not an option when lives are on the line. M for future lemons, language, and violence. BxJ, CxE, RxEm, AxE
1. The World We Live In

**This is a new story you guys. I have grown as a writer and I have actually taken the time to think this story through. There shouldn't be time where I do not know what to do next, but there will be times where I want to know your opinions on the next action. **

**THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! This is short because I want to know if this story will entertain you guys. Give this story a shot please! And review! Let me know how you feel whether it is GOOD or BAD! Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any familiar characters. Those all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**The World We Live In**

"They CAN'T DO THIS!" Emmett roared and it felt like his voice alone would tear the house down. Jane turned her stare onto Emmett, her head tilting to the side. Emmett fell to his knees—pain and rage sketched onto his face. Even in excruciating pain, his eyes didn't leave Rosalie's. She was in the arms of Felix and Demetri—giving her own roar, her own fight.

"This is your punishment! You know the rules!" Caius shouted. His eyes seemed to be filled with glee as he watched the events unfold before him.

"But we didn't think it was meant for the older covens!" Esme cried. She was being restrained by Carlisle. She'd tried to protect Emmett by taking his place and receiving the pain. The vampire in Carlisle couldn't take risking his mate, especially not when about to lose his family.

"You're a threat!" Caius roared.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper were being held by members of the guard. There were about 20 vampires there besides the high guard and the masters, minus Marcus.

Jasper had thought out every scenario. There would be no way to get out of this without someone in his family losing a life. He felt defeated as he looked at Edward, hoping to that he'd 'heard' something that would help them. He glanced up and shook his head 'no'. I looked at Alice, checking her emotions. She felt resigned. He inwardly sighed and shot resignation towards Emmett and Rosalie. They both calmed slightly.

"We have lived peacefully as a family for over a century, Aro. We have never done anything to disrespect or challenge your authority." Carlisle tried to reason with the monster, but I could see that it was to no avail.

"Oh, Carlisle, you have challenged our authority. Not only did you choose to go wayward with your diet, but your numbers exceed ours. We cannot have that. That is why the rules are in place!" Aro stated.

Ah yes, the rules. No coven could be more than 4 members. If so, they needed to split up immediately and they would suffer a consequence for disobeying. Ten times the time it took the coven to obey their rule. In our case, it was a year that we disobeyed them. That wasn't the only new rule. Vampires had to drink the blood of humans. Any vampire seen with golden eyes would be punished. Vampires could not live amongst the same humans for more than a year. The town would be punished. After announcing the rules, they said that they would check to make sure in a year that the rules had been followed.

Since the rule has been announced, it has been 366 days. One year and a day. Rose was our consequence. They would take her and hold her captive for a decade and ten days. Forks would suffer for our mistakes. We were packed up already, but we were a day over the time. We didn't know what was in store for Forks, Washington. We just knew that Rose would be killed if we didn't separate and leave town immediately. Someone probably would have been dead already, had our eyes been gold. Luckily, we drank bagged blood last week.

I looked around me, taking everything in, one last time. There were almost 8 wolves passed out on the ground, chained. Jane attacked the alpha and the all took the hit, leaving them vulnerable to the sedatives held in syringes the lower level vampires carried. The only members of the family that weren't being held by Volturi members were Carlisle and Esme.

"Now, Carlisle, we won't be barbaric. It is up to you all to decide how you will be separated and where you will go. A few members of the guard will stay and see to your disband. You have 24 hours." I snorted as Aro said his peace and left.

The majority of the vampires left with him, taking a sobbing Rosalie and 8 wolves. Once they were out of sight, Jane released her hold on Emmett, and the rest of us were let go. I dosed Emmett with enough lethargy to leave him sitting. Carlisle had Esme under control. Jane turned to Carlisle with a sick smile.

"We'll be around, Cullens. We'll be watching." With that, the rest of the guard left. This is what the world has come to.


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters! They belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Chapter 2  
Planning**

**JPOV**

No one said a word as we all ran back toward the house. We were in the clearing before, trying to keep the humans safe from the vampires. To say the least, we failed. I wasn't even sure that we would be informed of what would happen here. Would everyone be killed? Where did they take the wolves? Would they be killed?

So many questions would go unanswered and one person did not care. Emmett. He hasn't spoken since Rosalie was taken away from him. If I was not so upset, his emotions would overwhelm me. He is the one that has and will suffer the most. His mate is in potential danger and being held against his will. I imagine he understands the severity of the situation since he hasn't run off in the direction of the Volturi. It's a good thing he hasn't; it could make the situation much worse. Rosalie could be...well, I won't think the worse. The thing we need to worry about doing is getting her back, even if that means holding Emmett back for a decade.

At that thought, Edward sharply looked up. I could feel disbelieve running through him. I just shrugged and turned my head as we entered the house. Since everything was already packed, we headed to the living room. No one sat down, we all just stood there. It was Esme who broke the silence.

"You kids need to stay together. Carlisle and I will find somewhere to go in the North. Maybe we will meet up with Carmen and Eleazor, but I don't want the four of you separated." Her voice was strong even though her demeanor was one of despair.

"We still have our phones. It's not like we can't talk to each other anymore. We just can't live together or close to each other." Alice said, going to hug Esme. She was right. I just didn't know what would happen once Rose came back. It would be 5 of us then. How would we divide our numbers?

"We don't have to take this, Jasper. You were trained to fight!" Edward suddenly spoke.

I thought about what he said. There was no way to take down the Volturi with such small numbers. One of the best fighters out of us is no longer here. Not to mention the powers on the other side can damn near take us down without any of the others. Alec can render us useless in seconds—easy pickings for them.

"We can raise an army! Create newborns and gather older vampire together. We aren't the only ones that think the Volturi are out of control and need to be handled." Edward countered my thoughts.

"Are you insane!? Didn't you see what just happened? Weren't you there? THEY TOOK MY ROSIE!" The first time Emmett spoke, and it was a yell. The rage was pouring off of him in waves and it took all my strength not to project the anger around the room.

"That's just it Emmett! They took her! How do you plan to get her back? By waiting ten years? Who is to say that they won't change their own rules and kill her? Or worse, let the guard play with her…"

"Edward! How could you say that?" Esme shouted. Her hand flew across his face.

"Because its true! It's what they were thinking! Felix and Demetri especially," Edward sneered.

Emmett roared loudly. He moved so fast that I almost didn't see it when he charged after Edward. Esme almost didn't have time to move. I could tell that Edward didn't expect it either considering his shock. Edward was thrown through the wall, and Carlisle and I held Emmett back.

"Edward isn't who you are really mad at, Emmett. Take it out on the ones that deserve it. Fight for her!" This was the first time Alice had said anything as well. I almost forgot about her. It upset me that she was encouraging this. It was crazy thinking and a sure fire way to get turned into a pile of ash.

"Alice you are the one person that should be against this. Haven't you seen the outcome of something like this? Tell me it doesn't end in death?" I asked her. She been silent, so I figured she had been looking into the future, for our future.

"No," was her ingenious response.

"No what? We won't die?" Emmett rounded on Alice. It may have been a mistake to let him go. I stood in between the two of them, keeping my curious gaze on Alice. I noticed she briefly glanced at Edward before answering.

"We won't die." Alice spoke steadily, and reading her emotions, she truly believed what she was saying. That is what made my mind up.

"We need to get everyone we can together. No newborns. It will take too long to train them all and we would be easy to track down." I turned to Emmett when I said, "we'll get her back." He looked at me and I could feel his appreciation as he nodded at me. No one complained any further.

"We split up like we planned. We quietly gather as many vampires as we can to be on our side and fight for what's right. I want to hear from everyone in the next week." I gave the instructions like I would any other soldiers. That's who they are now. My soldiers.

"I'll be going off on my own. I'll get some things in order and call you in a week, Jasper," Edward told me.

"What are you planning, Edward?" I was the master of this rodeo. He needed to run things by me.

"I was going to head to Europe and get everyone I can. It's best I go alone so we don't attract attention and I can 'hear' anyone coming." It was a good plan. His emotions gave me what I needed to confirm his mission.

"Do what you can and report back to me immediately. One minute over 168 hours and we are coming after you and everything will be cancelled." Emmett growled at me when I said cancelled. I ignored him.

Edward grabbed a bag of his and left after making sure he had a backup cell phone. That's when I felt it. Fear and longing—from Alice. I looked at her curiously. She shook her head and I let it go because I didn't have time to deal with such trivial things. I cared about her deeply, but Alice could be very selfish at times and I was not about to indulge her.

"What about Forks?" Carlisle asked in a lowered voice.

"We don't have time to worry about an entire town right now. We will just have to hope that the Volturi don't plan to slaughter everyone." The Major takes care of his family first. The rest was just collateral damage.

"We cannot leave all of those people here to fight against vampires," Esme countered.

"We can and we will. The Quiletes didn't all go to the clearing today. They will know how to destroy the vampires. They can help everyone, but we don't have time to worry about it when we are trying to take down powerful rulers."

They nodded their heads. Esme and Carlisle gathered a few things and departed in search of Carmen and Eleazor. Alice, Emmett, and I were about to follow. Emmett looked around, taking everything in, then he was looking out the window. He said it so low that I could barely hear, but I did. "I'm coming for you, Rosie."

**Meanwhile…**

**BPOV**

"Please tell me that you'll be okay," I looked down at the young one who was hugging her mother close. She was sobbing, knowing that it was her mother's time to go. Her time was a bit shorter since she had 5 kids—down to 895 years.

"Honey I will be okay, but I have to be okay somewhere else. Its my time to go. Every one leaves one day, but I will always be right here," the mother took her youngest daughter's hand and placed it over her heart. "You know this Jayce. You know that I love you. And you know that I will be watching over you and your brothers and sisters all the time."

Edith looked very fragile in the king sized bed. Her body, that didn't look over 35, was succumbed in expensive linen and pillows galore. The golden colors made her look like an angel, glowing because she was going home. Her children surrounded her. Then there were her sisters, nieces, and nephews. Edith was my cousin—my mom's niece. My mom is younger than her though. When you have centuries to have kids, things in the family can be very complicated.

I've never seen one of us die before, only being 123 years old. My parents were still alive. My dad, Charles, is in a little town called Forks, Washington. He's what we call a Drifter. It is in a Drifter's nature to drift around and watch different places to keep up with what's going on in different parts of the world. My mom is dead. She has been for close to a century. She was the normal human in the pair.

My family and I are Theslians. We are human, but we have qualities that protect us and give us long life. Our immune systems are very strong so we don't get diseases and viruses that most humans do. We can be killed regardless of our tough skins and strong hearts. Our average lifespan is 1,000 years. We have preservatives in our skin and once we turn a certain age, it appears that way until we have kids. Kids age us about 3 years each. I was brought out of my musings by Edith.

"Bella, I need to tell you something in private." Her voice sounded strained. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what she had to tell me. Everyone was ushered out of the room. If this room wasn't sound proof, our conversation wouldn't have been very private. Our senses were too enhanced.

"What is it, Edith?"

"The prophecy…do you remember it?"

Of course I did. All of us knew what the prophecy was, albeit we didn't know all of the little details. The prophecy was written by a wayward great great uncle Laim. He wasn't allowed to be with the woman he loved because of the Volturi. She had broken one of their rules and was drained to death. After that moment, he hated everything, including the family. He was a Seer and he 'saw' that the Volturi would be corrupted by power and that is when he wrote the prophecy. One of our people would rise and defeat the Volturi and then rule over both vampires and Theslians.

"Of course," I told her.

"It's you. You are to rise against the Volturi and rule us. It's why you have been trained so hard for the last century. A shield is to take down the Volturi and you are the first in millennia. Most of us know this already. You can do this, but you need to know that there is much more to the prophecy than we tell you all. Zara is assigned to you. She is your Seer and she knows all of the details of the prophecy. Some parts she cannot tell you, but understand that it is her duty to make sure that you are successful."

I could see that she was near her last breath, so I didn't push for information. I just nodded and mentally sent for everyone. This time, Zara was with the group—Seers were usually in the sanctuary. She nodded at me as Edith took her last breath.

**PFG~PFG~PFG~PFG~PFG~PFG**

The rest of the day was a flurry of activity as everyone prepared Edith's funeral. Most of her children were over a century in age, but not Jayce. Jayce had just turned 19—not even full grown. Normally, I would be the one to comfort her, but I just had too much on my mind.

"_Bells! Forks is in trouble honey!" _I heard my dad mentally call to me.

"_What do you mean?" _He was the chief of police there. He handled all of the trouble.

"_The Volturi have taken it over. I can't fight them all and protect everyone else."_

This is just great. I know he knew that I was the going to have to defeat the Volturi. There was no other way he'd contact _me._

"_How the hell did that happen? Why would they want the little town of Forks?"_

"_The vampires that were here broke the rule. They were here too long and now the town has to pay."_

"_Tell me what's happening right now_," I needed more information and I would make sure those vampires were addressed.

"_No, you leave the Cullens alone. They were on their way out. It's the Volturi that needs to pay."_

"_Tell me what's happening."_

"_All of us are enclosed in the high school-surrounded by vampires. There is no way to communicate with anyone outside of Forks. Just me. They haven't said anything right now, but they've hurt someone already."_

"_Okay. Stay safe. Do what you have to do. I will discuss the prophecy with you later. I know you knew."_

"_Alright, Bells. It wasn't time to tell you before. But now…its crucial now baby girl. I'll be talking to you."_

I couldn't do anything about the Volturi until I found out more about this prophecy. With that thought, I went down to the Sanctuary to find Zara. She was about 4 centuries. I didn't know much about her because she stayed in the Sanctuary for most of the time. I stood at the door, watching her turn around, open her gray eyes, and address me.

"It's time."

**Author's note: I hope you guys liked it! That's the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope that most of the chapters will be around the same length. I need a BETA for this story. I'm not one for proofreading. Maybe you could tell, maybe you couldn't. If you want to help me, pm me. You will have a crucial role. Especially helping me do more detail work. I'm not the most detail oriented person, but I'm trying harder to be! **

**Next chapter, there will be more information on what Bella and her kind is and their history and of course the PROPHECY. I'm also going to do Charlie's POV for a part of the next chapter.**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE! Bella and Jasper stories don't get nearly enough credit for just being Bella and Jasper stories! Even if the reviews aren't the most positive, I appreciate constructive criticism. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know yall are reader it, adding alerts and the like. The amount of reviews don't add up. I know who you are!...not to sound stalkerish…Will try to post soon!**

**~Tiana**


	3. Learning The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters! They belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 3  
Learning The Truth**

**Charlie POV**

I was about to wash the dishes when I heard them come. The footfalls were too fast to be human so I knew that they were supernatural. They didn't have the smell of the wolves or my family and the only thing reasonable that was left…vampires. What could they be doing here?

I peered out of the window and saw their red eyes. I knew they would be trouble. The dark robes gave their identities away as the Volturi. The Volturi would not come around these parts without a reason. They didn't know my kind existed so I knew that I was not the reason they came to Forks.

The door was pushed in and it was flew off of the frame from the sheer force. I played the part of a human—fear showing on my face and my heart racing.

"W-what-w-who are you?"I kept the façade up and backed away, slowly, as they advanced.

"He smells really good, Jane. I don't think they will miss him too much. We should have a snack." The one, who I later knew to be Felix, said to the little Jane.

"No. He might be needed since he is the chief of police. Bring him and put him with all of the others."

All of the others? That was when I noticed the bus. It was filled with people from the area. All of them crying and scared. I figured that they knew that they couldn't escape the vampires since none of them were tied or trying to escape. They were smarter than I usually gave them credit for.

Felix 'roughly' grabbed my arm, though it was just a light touch to me, and 'pulled' me toward the bus. I was thrown inside and it troubled me to see the looks of relief on the younger faces. They expected me to save them. As the vampires began loading more and more humans onto the bus, I thought of every possible outcome. None of them were without casualties. I would just have to bide my time for now.

We were all driven to the High School, where we were separated. The men on one side, the women and children on the other. I listened carefully to make sure that no harm was coming from the other side of the school. I knew, however, that if something was to happen to someone, there would be nothing that I could do that wouldn't cost my life and the lives of others.

I let my gaze fall upon the vampire closest to me. His robe wasn't very dark, so I knew that he was either new or not strong enough to move up in the ranks. Both of those I could use to my advantage. From the man, boy I should say (he didn't look to be over 20 years old), I could detect a sense of regret. Viewing his expression and mannerisms, I would say that he wasn't here because he wanted to be. He must have felt me staring because he looked at me and his expression turned blank as he turned away to stare at the trees through the newly bolted window.

"Our chief can't even protect us. We are going to die here. I'll never get married. I'll never have children. I'll never travel the world," Mike cried. I rolled my eyes at the adolescent creep and attempted to focus my attention elsewhere, unable to do so once other people joined in the conversation Mike was having with himself.

"Mike, nobody would want to have children with a whiney little prick, such as you, anyway. You need to open your eyes. Those _things_ aren't human. My gun didn't work and I doubt that telling them that they will go to jail will stop them either," Mark stated. He was one of the newer guys at the department. I nodded my head in his direction in appreciation.

"They have to be human. They are just wearing some kind of bulletproof clothes." It was obvious that Mike believed everything he said.

"Look kid. I've seen a lot of things. A lot of different people and I can honestly say I've never seen any with crimson red eyes, inhuman strength, speed and hearing. I don't know what they are...but they are _not_ human." I spoke up with certainty. Of course I already knew what they were, but I couldn't let those vampires know it. The one here don't know my kind exists. Marcus knew, but we have our way to stop Aro from hearing the truth from his memories.

Just as I told Mike what I thought, Aro walked in.

**Bella POV**

"_It's time." _

"Time for what, Zara?"

"Time for me to tell you your purpose in this life." I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. I nodded at her to continue. "From what you recounted with Edith, you do not know the full story of the prophecy. Many millennia ago, a man named Dionise began to see this girl name Catalina. Dionise and Catalina were very much in love, but she was a Selahian." I gasped. I hadn't known that. Selahians are the other half of the Theslians lineage. She continued on.

"Our creator was Methuselah. He was a human that mated with a supernatural being named Timnah. The stories never told us which. He wasn't just an ordinary human. He lived to be 970 years old. He was said to have powers as a human to keep him strong and preserved.

After the two married, they had a child. His name was Thesli; boy. Things began to get rocky in their relationship when Methuselah was told of the affairs Timnah was having behind his back. They fought and in the end, Timnah left her family for another man, who she had a girl with. She named her Selah after Methuselah. It was said that because Methuselah had lain with Timnah, he transferred preservatives to her womb. Selah lived for centuries past her mother's death. She grew up as a whore's daughter and everyone saw her that way because she did not disappoint. She followed her mother's footsteps just as the rest of her line did." She was pacing slowly and gazing out of the window.

"Expected to be a whore, Catalina was not accepted among our people. Regardless of how she tried to prove her purity and Dionise's word, she was not accepted. Then, an elder of our kind thought it would be amusing to go to Aro and have her mind read for any discretion. What he found was a memory of her with another man. Being of Methuselah and holding preservatives, the memory of evidence of her kind did not exist. All Aro saw in that moment was her on her back with many men.

Aro laughed, always being one for drama, and told Dionise who she really was. Of course, there was a flaw to our elder's plan. He did not anticipate Aro's inability to see that we were not human. He thought immediately that we were breaking the rules and captured Catalina. Dionise attempted to save her, but the elder and others of our kind stopped him. They carried him while they ran away, promising him that they would go back for her. They lied to him. Catalina was raped by most of the Volturi guard, male and female alike, before she was killed.

Dionise was broken. No one could reach through to him. In his fury, he dreamt of the Volturi's corruption. It was then that he got the idea to damn both the Volturi and his family. He wrote a prophecy. Each time a shield is born of our lineage, he or she must face the Volturi and end their corruptions. There was more to it, fine print, one might say, but I cannot tell you all of that right now as telling you would lead to your demise. That is the one thing you are allowed to know of the fine print. Just know that many of our kind died because of the fine print." When she began to tell me of the parts that included me, she stopped her pacing and slowly walked closer and closer to me, her eyes never once leaving mine.

I sat down in one of the white plush seats. The white walls seemed to mock me as 'my demise' repeated itself over and over in my head. Zara crouched down in front of me and took hold of the hands covering my eyes. She spoke again as she removed my hands.

"It will all be fine, Isabella."

"That's of course very easy for you to say, Zara. You won't be the one dying at the end of this." She looked away and it hit me. "Is that in the fine print to? You die if I don't succeed?" I was disgusted by the whole thing.

"I only die if I fail. I am to guide you. No one can succeed without a guide." I scoffed at how easily she spoke of her death while she continued. "You have to trust me. That's the only way we both come out of this alive." I nodded my understanding. Trusting isn't something I could easily do, especially since Micah, my own Selahian. "Trust, Bella. It could make us or break us." She gripped my forearms tightly. "You have to listen to what I say now and then. It's crucial. There are things that I will not be able to tell you and you have to trust me with that knowledge—trust that I won't lead you astray."

I understood, but that won't make it easier. I told her as much. She nodded and kissed my knuckles. I wrapped my other hand around hers, repeated her actions and said, "We are in this together."

**Edward POV**

Newborns. Newborns. We need them, regardless of what Jasper says. He's a fool if he thought their strength wasn't needed. They'll be good for what is planned.

I headed south with that thought. I knew the one person that could help me with this. Maria. I've never personally met her, but I knew how to find her by Jasper's thoughts. Yes, Alice would be upset, but I could care less. She was just another pawn in my great scheme of things. Another fool. Maria could keep Jasper occupied, taking Alice's place.

It didn't take me very long to arrive at Maria's new lands. It was small compared to the lands in Jasper's memories. There was little grass and a massive log cabin. Then there were a few smaller cabins on the side of the larger cabin. The small buildings seemed to surround the largest. I could hear that the large building held the newborns. I'd come during feeding. The screams were hard to ignore.

As I approached, several older vampires rushed at me. I didn't fight them, but I told them to take me to Maria. They were about to attempt to end me. I wouldn't fight back because I didn't want to be seem as an enemy of Maria, killing off her valuable players. Maria walked out of the larger house slowly and told them to stop. They didn't let me go, but they didn't cause me any harm.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Her voice rang.

"Edward Cullen. I am here to get your help in pressing matters." I spoke vaguely and slowly.

"I don't help people. Kill him," she ordered in a cold voice. "Jasper!" She held up her hand and they stopped once again.

"Jasper? How do you know that name?"

"He's my brother."

"Follow me and tell me everything."

I did just that…well, I told her everything she needed to hear. Imagine my surprise to hear that she did not need much convincing to follow me to Europe. We decided that the newborns would be sent North with the older vampires Maria made. It wouldn't be wise to get so close to the Volturi with a group of 30 vampires, 24 of which being newborns.

We gathered a few vampires in Europe, Stefan and Vladimir being two of the five. By the time we were heading back to the states, I only had an hour left to call Jasper. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Speak," he answered. It took a lot out of me not to scoff at him.

"I'm on my way back to the states with five others."

"Good. Be quick and discreet." With that, he hung up.

**-RATED M-**

I tossed my phone to the side and went back to what I was doing before I made that phone call. I spread Maria's legs wider and drove my tongue back into her pussy. She writhed underneath my ministrations as I licked at the sweet juices seeping around my tongue. She came for the second time and I did not give her any recovery time before I started to plow into her tight little pussy. As I roared her name with my release, all I could think was _Alice be damned_.

"Edward, he can never know about our play times," Maria said as she slipped her clothes back on.

"Of course he won't."

**Author's note: I hope you guys liked it! This was posted later than I hope to do, but I was a bit busy last weekend with the super bowl…**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter, Dionise, the prophecy, Edward and the random taste of lemon…**

**Is there any character in particular that you want to read of from their POV? Write me a REVIEW with what you think and hope for. I promise I consider all of your thoughts and suggestions when I write! **

**I hope to have the next chapter up in two weeks latest. I have some things I have to go to this coming weekend (when I usually write) and Im not sure if I will have the time to write you guys a chapter of decent length.**

**~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~**

**~Tiana**


	4. So It Begins

Chapter 4

So It Begins

Disclaimer: The known characters belong to the wonderful S. Meyer.

Jasper's POV

Emmett, Alice, and I were all huddled in a small hotel room in Ithaca, not willing to risk the Volturi watching our properties. We'd just received word from Edward that he and five others were on their way. As planned, Carlisle and Esme were with Carmen and Eleazor of the Denali clan gathering more vampires to help. So far, they'd gained the help of Laurent, Garrett, Benjamin, Tia, Alistair, the Irish coven and the Amazonian vampires. The Denali sisters were somewhere in Russia and they would be in Ithaca in a matter of days. The same goes for Char and Peter. His 'senses' told him he was needed. That gives us over twenty vampires to work with and the majority knew a thing or two about combat.

Some would need to be trained, mainly the Cullens. Emmett especially since he would be like a newborn on the battle field, relying on pure instinct since his mate was at risk. I was getting antsy sitting here. Emmett was shock still, but his emotions were another story. Worry, fear, anger, sadness—all of the negative emotions you could imagine were what Emmett was feeling. I tried to push a bit of calm unto him but he shook his head saying that Rose didn't have the same relief so he shouldn't either. I could understand on some level, but if the roles were reversed, I couldn't promise that I'd be willing to suffer for Alice.

Speaking of Alice, she was staring into space, searching the future for any changes in the vision she saw earlier. Her emotions had a hint of frustration to them which I couldn't understand but each time I attempted to approach her, she would brush me off saying she needed to concentrate and it was hard to do with me moving all over the place. So there I was, sitting as still as a statue, which was comfortable, but I was more in the mood for action.

A few days passed by and we relocated to the mountains. We were close enough to highly populated areas that the vampires coming wouldn't need to travel for long to get sustenance. Everyone was told to feed before coming though. We were expecting Carlisle and Esme along with the rest of the crowd in a few hours. We didn't have a roof over our heads, but we were vampires and it wasn't like we would be needed one. There was a stream close by so we could wash when necessary, but other than that, we were taking the part of nomads.

I passed the hours throwing and kicking rocks, Emmett was staring into the stream, and Alice was on a boulder staring into space. When everyone began to arrive, I expected a warning from Alice. Later, I found it strange that I hadn't received one from her. The first to arrive was Carlisle and Esme with those they recruited. I decided to wait until everyone got here before making any announcements or declarations and I told everyone as such.

The next ones to arrive were Peter and Charlotte and to my surprise, they'd brought a few vampires with them. None of which I recognized. I raised my eyebrow at his approach.

"Wassup, Major?" Peter drawled in ease. I hugged Char not taking my eyes off of Peter or the mysterious ones. As she hugged me she said, "We thought you'd need all the help you can get on this one." I remained silent.

"Introduce them, Peter. Do not be rude." Char commanded quietly. All eyes were on Peter.

"This is Diego, Doug, Samantha, Bree, Adam, Shelly, and Steve. They were made to be in a vampire army, but these were the ones with the good sense to leave when they could. They are only a few years old, but one has a talent and the rest have the potential to be great fighters." Peter quickly grabbed one of the younger looking girls with a slight build, dark brown hair, and rust orange eyes. They all had rust orange eyes now that I noticed. Before I could ask about them, Peter continued. "This girl here, she is a shield. A mental one. Most powers won't work on her and I figured she could be the one to take down the witch twins." It was a damn good idea. She would be a valuable asset.

"Where did you find these children and why are their eyes that color?" I asked.

"Well, I've known them for a couple of years. Since their maker was killed, and they ran off, someone needed to take care of them—not that they weren't doing okay on their own. I've just been giving them keys to some of our property to stay on until they can handle being around humans long enough to make their own money. They were pretty focused and determined for newborns and Diego here has been watching out for them at a distance since they had to separate. I just picked them all up along the way after explaining why. I've been giving them a mixture of animal and bagged blood because I don't want the Volturi getting any clues of their existence."

It was a smart move on his part, but I was the one that would be calling the shots and Peter needed to understand that so I figured a good ass kicking was in order. After knocking a few trees down and cracking a few boulders, I gave my brother a manly hug.

"Thanks for coming man, but you are responsible for these _children_ you have brought." I decided to mess with them by calling them children because when I did it before, I could feel their irritation. I took the time to further assess the newbies. The guys were all muscular and tall while the girls were the opposite. Shelly and Steve appeared to be the oldest of the bunch at about 20 or 21. They probably wouldn't be much of a challenge for Peter, but he'd have his hands full.

"I knew that from the start," he muttered, leading them into another area to meet and greet the other vampires.

"This is good. We can win this." As I said that, Edward arrived with five others on his tail. One scent I recognized immediately and couldn't control my growling. "What are you doing here, Maria?!"

"Major, don't act like that. You need me. Look at this pitiful excuse for an army you've put together. They aren't warriors or soldiers. They need to be trained. Who better than you and I, side by side?" Maria purred.

I didnt say anything, but strategically, I could use her. I would use her to train and when the time came for a fight, I would be the one to end her. It will be as it should have been years ago. I nodded my head and warned her that any games on her part would lead to her demise. She seemed to get the hint when I came close to removing her hand for grabbing my crotch. Which Alice didn't even care about. I brushed it off as to her being consumed by her visions. I was very wrong and I would find out soon enough.

Charlie's POV

Aro glanced at each one of us separately before he began to speak.

"By now, you all must have figured out that we are not human. We are vampires." Collective gasps and looks of disbelieve moved through the group of men. "We drink blood and with the vampires of the world all turning to human blood, we thought it would be best to have some at our disposal. That is where you all come in. You will be moved to Italy where you will serve as blood slaves. The women will do the same, but they will also be used for our pleasure. Any uprisings will fail," he said as the men began to yell their rage. "There is no hope for you. My guard has this city and building surrounded. All ways of communication have been destroyed. Of course, help will come when people attempt to reach you all to no avail, but by then, we will be gone without a trace and the city will be burned to the ground."

I had expected this. This is what I had known would happen if he had not slaughtered us all. I sent the messages to Bella to keep her informed and she replied "keep yourself safe regardless of what you have to do." I knew that this translated to leave the people unprotected if it came down to it. Aro continued when someone shouted 'why'.

"Who is missing out of this group?" he waited for the answer. Mark figured it out first, I suspected he had it figured out a long time ago. 'The Cullens'. "They are the reason for this. They broke the rules set by myself and my brothers by living amongst you all a day overdue." He left after a few more words.

"I always knew something were off about that family." Mike looked repulsed. I wasn't sure if the look was caused by the Cullens or by the smell of his shit.

"They need to pay for this," one man yelled out to the group.

"Im sure that they are vampires as well. And you heard him say that it was a day. One day that caused this. Lets not fault them for 24 hours." Mark spoke confidently. I was pleased and soon agreed with his words.

We were moved, but strangely enough, some of us were allowed to go back to our homes to get what we most valued. I grabbed a picture of Renee and Isabella. Other people grabbed old records and things of their family history. We were then put on jet planes and taken to Italy without any humans being the wiser.

The wolves had been in my house however. I did not know what they were planning, but I knew that they would try to help. I hoped those young ones did not get killed trying to be heros.

Bella's POV

"Faster, Bella! We need you ready!" Zara shouted at me as I fought her. Have you ever tried to fight someone that knew your every move?

"Fuck you, Zara!" I knew I needed to let my instincts take over to fight her, but if I did that, I wouldn't be able to respond to any mental calls from my father.

It had been a few weeks now and I was training hard. Everyone was training hard. We were warned by Zara that we would have to face the Volturi sooner than we had hoped to rescue the Cullens. Those idiots apparently decided that it was best for them to kill the Volturi. They didnt realize that the Volturi had spies everywhere. There would be no sneak attack on the Cullen's part. They would fall straight into a trap. All of this for a girl. Rosalie.

So our plan was simple. Let all the idiots, Volturi and Cullen alike, meet up for a few minutes while I go get the girl and have her and the other captured victims taken back to the safety of Theslian lands. Then I would have to go and break up the little fight.

~o~O~o~O~o~ ...was going to stop here, but yall deserve a bit of length...o~O~o~O~o

The next day, we mobilized. There were about 100 of us, btu it was needed to move the captured humans and the vampire girl. That being said, not all of us get to break up the fight. Just 50 or so. We were not sure if we would need to fight to settle things, but we hoped it would not come to that.

We looked pretty intimidating as we began our run Italy. Our lands were only about 25 miles away from Italy. We were only able to be so close because several of us worked with our gifts to guide those close away from these lands. It was almost like a subconscious mental force field.

With our speed rivaling that of a vampire's, we arrived at the castle quickly. There were very few guards and they were easy to eliminate. All of the higher level guard was being used for the battle, I suspected. We quickly found where the humans were kept. It was near the bottom of the castle. They were sleeping on concrete. Even the children. I shook my head in disgust.

"Daddy!" I called, finally tired of looking through each cell to find him.

"Over here, Bells," I heard him call. I followed the sound of his voice until I finally saw him. I took the keys, and opened the cell. "What took you so long?" He asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes and replied.

"I could have just left you all here." He put his hands up in surrender.

I heard thank yous coming from everywhere and I nodded to my father to have him speak to his town.

"This is my daughter, Isabella. We are human, but we have a few advanced capabilities. I am sorry for the few casualties. I could not have helped the situation on my own, being that I was severely outnumbered." From his mind, I saw a boy named Mike be killed and two girls, Lauren and Jessica, giving themselves up freely to be sex slaves. To most, it would look like they were heroic, but Charlie's thoughts said that they were whores.

"How did she know where we were?" Mark asked. I decided to answer.

"We can speak to each other in our minds. I knew everything that was happening from the moment Dad shared. Now we need to move you all quickly."

"Where will we go? Everything was burned down. There is no home to return to." The girl seemed timid as she inquired. I later learned her name to be Angela. She was smart and I liked her already.

"To our lands. You are free to go back to the states, but I would not recommend it just yet. The Volturi will likely find you and kill you for all of the secrets that you know." My dad spoke up. I shook my head to disagree.

"The risk is too great for you all to ever be returned to the states. While some of you may keep tight lips about everything, I am sure that the same does not apply to you all. For that reason, until I decide otherwise, you will be staying on our lands for the foreseeable future." I stated.

"So we will be going as prisoners here to prisoners where ever you are." I was not sure exactly were the question came from. I thought over the answer before finally saying 'basically'. The protests began immediately.

"While you may have to stay, you will be treated fairly, just like you would've been treated at Forks. You will have homes, schools, and jobs. You all will not be used or blood-letted. We need to move now, however. There are things left to be done." Zara spoke. As she did, I searched the castle for Rosalie.

She was not hard to find. She was in the dungeon. Her legs had been removed and her clothes were in shreds around her. If I did not know any better, I would assume she was dead. There was venom everywhere and she was still in the corner of the room. As I entered the room, she growled. I put my hands up. I knew she was hungry, I doubted that she had been fed. I talked to her softly.

"It will be okay. We are going to get you out of here and fed. Then we will get you back with your mate." She wimpered when I spoke of her mate. The growling stopped and she nodded. I signaled for others to gather up her legs and take her back to our lands, after getting her fed.

Everything was going according to plan. Some of us had gone ahead to watch what was happening, so I left with twenty others. We moved swiftly, heading to the mountains were fighting could be heaqrd and smoke could be seen. Obvioulsy, we would get to fight. I smiled inwardly. As we were coming up on the fight, Zara grabbed my arm.

"You must not attack the Volturi, Bella, it is much too soon. Do not touch those in the darker robes." She made this point clear to everyone. We nodded our understanding. I understood better than most. Our group made it to the clearing and quickly surrounded it with our numbers.

**AN:**

**Sorry for the long wait! The end of the school year is always pretty hectic, but thats over now! Yay! **

**So tell me what you guys think about this chapter and this story! I know that there are probably a lot of grammatical errors, but I do not proofread these as I should! I try to get them to yall as fast as possible and proofreading takes time. One day, however, I will go back to edit...just not anytime soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ID BE ETERNALLY PLEASED! SOOOOOO REVIEW!**

**~Tiana**


End file.
